Breath of Fire
by new lights
Summary: "What I need is for you to go in thirteen and lure her back to the Capitol. I don't care how-woo her. I need you to gain the girls trust and get her to come back, so I can torture the flame. Convince her to go back with you, but alone." Cato wasn't reaped for the 74th annual Hunger games, but Snow still brings them together in the cruelest of ways.
1. Demands

**Hi, thank you for clicking on my story. I'm currently writing another story called "Invincible." This is really different from the whole Katniss and Cato pre, during, and after games romance story, and from my other one. This one is where Cato wasn't in the 74th annual hunger games, yet fate still brings him to Katniss in the bitterest of ways when Snow calls upon him for a mission. Set during mid Mockingjay. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story, and the characters. **

**Without further ado, chapter one of "Temptation."**

* * *

I sit in the velvet chair in the frigid and dimly lit room. It stenches of a mixture of blood and roses that causes me breathe out of my mouth rather than my nose to block the scent out. I look at the clock, and seconds slip away each twitch of the crimson hand, the next one seeming slower than the one before. Of course I insisted on being early, as would most people when they were called upon by the infamous President Snow. He sent me a later with a stamp of approval from the Capitol itself. I slip out the note, and make sure I got the time right. I skim the letter quickly trying to find where the time is given.

_Dear Cato Soldate,_

_I have sought upon all my files to find a boy strong enough to complete this mission. Throughout my many on going days and nights of seeking for a candidate for the of the mission, I heard about you. Numerous days I've been observing your training at your academy and you are without a doubt the best competitor known to man. The mission I'm sending you on is anything but easy, but not impossible. This message is brief, I have little time on my hands with rebellions and such. You will show up to the Capitol mansion this Saturday if you choose to accept my request. If you don't show up, you will be found and we will have to turn you into an avox, for this message is absolutely top secret. Choose wisely on whether or not you decide to make this letter into account. Don't tell anyone about this, I won't take any mercy on the victim you decide to have loose lips with. At five o'clock precisely at my mansion I will further explain this task._

_Sincerily,_

_Coriolanus Snow_

The clock reads four fifty-nine right now. _Yes, I did get the time correct, thank God_, I think to myself.. I fold the note up neatly and put it back into my coat pocket. I dressed nice of course, I wouldn't want to look like a poor man in front of Snow, especially when he has selected me for a task.

I'm nervous to say the least, it's never easy working with a man who can kill you in a matter of seconds. I've been in his place before in fights, and I see the victims scared eyes as I place my hands on their neck, and they wait for the crack. I've always had the upper hand, I've always decided the fate of the victim. Who'd have known I'd be the victim, the man on a ledge, right here and now? I don't want to be in this situation but if I chose not to except it, my tongue would be cut off and I'd be punished by having to live a lifetime of muteness. I straighten my tie, and rub the folds in my pants. I run my fingers quickly through my hair, then smoothed it back, scared any hairs would be spiked up.

The door opens and I nearly jump. The sound interrupted the dead silence, and startled me ever so slightly. I feel my heart begin to pound as I see Coriolanus Snow walk through the door, right on time, and I quickly stand up out of mere respect. The smell of rose and blood grows stronger with his presence, and I need to focus even more to breath out of my mouth. His paper white hair is slicked back with some sort of gel, and his beard lays scruffy. His suit is all black except for a single white rose in the pocket of his shirt, which is known to be his trademark. His lips are puffier than the last time I saw him, which was in the quarter quell, on television as he made a speech. His don't even seem to have an iris separated from a pupil, he just seems to have dark wholes in the center of white. He reminds me of a snake, and I feel like the helpless little mouse he's eying as his prey.

There he is, there he stands, the tyrannical dictator which has been ruling Panem for years, and is facing a rebellion so grand, he might actually lose. What use could I possibly be in this situation?

"President Snow," I address him, my voice serious and revealing none of my fear. I'd always been good at that, hiding any emotion that lies in me. "It's an honor," I say. I don't know if his presence is an honor, when fear is rising up in me.

"Hello Mr. Soldate," He says, extending his hand out for me to shake. I meet it and clasp my hand in his, and feel his cold, clammy, and callous skin on mine. I let go after he does, cautiously keeping my surveillance on him, as I let my hand drop. He sits down, so I do as well, knowing to follow his gestures in order to indicate my own. "I'm happy you could make it," His voice mumbles. I nod in return, still not speaking, not until he asks me a question, I could mess up. "I bet you are wondering why I called upon you, correct?"

"Indeed, I am sir," I reply, my voice strong and hard. I can't show weakness, I can't show vulnerability, not when he calls upon me.

He shifts his position to a more comfortable one, as if he's about to start a long lecture, which I'm relatively sure he will.

"Cato, I've seen you train before, and you know how to fight, and you know how to defend yourself well. My only question now is how officiant are you're survival skills?"

"I'm consummate in that area for sure," I reply with ease. "I can find food easily, and water too."

Snow nods, his eyes revealing nothing. "I've heard you dislike the so called Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen," He says randomly.

"Loath is a more adequate word than dislike," I imply. When I first saw the so called "Mockingjay" I immediately disliked her. I was supposed to be in her games, but someone beat me to volunteering, so I lost my shot at participating in those games. Even though her beauty and bravery was astounding, I refused to let myself be dragged into the hype about her. As I watched her and her lover boy kiss all the time, I felt my hatred rise and spark. It was weak what they were doing, leaning on one another for support when most people in the games get none. No wonder she died during the quell. Rumor has it her lover boy is being held captive here at the Capitol. Serves him right, he didn't deserve to win the quell, the games almost felt rigged to be in his favor.

Snow smiles at this comment. "Excellent."

"Mind you," I say and then continue by asking the question that bewilders me. "Why does my opinion matter when the girl was killed during the quell?"

Snow cackles in a sinister moment, and must resist the urge to cling to the back of my chair in fear because for a moment I'm not sure he's entirely insane. "Cato, Katniss is very much alive," He says. His eyes darken as he adds, "And still very much of a threat to our peaceful system."

I wince, how could the girl survive the insane shock the other contenders so mindlessly decided to set off? "How did she survive?"

Snow averts his eyes to the side. His face is frustrated and there's a vacancy in his eyes that tell me he's not entirely here, but more in his mind. "Our precious games were hacked into and an unknown alliance was made without us knowing. Plutarch, the new game maker was a spy from district thirteen." He mumbles almost to himself.

"That can't be possible, district thirteen was diminished years ago," I utter in shock.

President Snow lifts his hand and curls it into a loose fist over his mouth, and his other hand clutches his elbow. "A secret civilization formed there, and we let it remain there without trouble as long as they were isolated and didn't start a nuclear war. We made a compromise, as long as they play dead, we left them alone."

"Why didn't you kill them?" I ask. "Wasn't a bomb dropped on them? We've seen the footage in school about thirteen, and it's all ruins, how could they have lived?"

Snow shrugs. "We didn't drop a bomb on them, that was old footage we've been playing for years. We wanted to threaten the districts. Though now they've turned on us."

I sit there for a moment, trying to soak all this information in. "So they are planning to fight back, correct?" I question, knowing that this plan is dangerous of them. Snow nods his head and darts his eyes back to me and they glare at me. "Why don't you send a bunch of peacekeepers in? Or bomb the place, that will surely take care of your troubles." I suggest, even though I'm sure I'm not the first two.

"This is where you come in, Mr. Soldate. They are heavily guarded. I once said to my dear friend Seneca before he passed, a spark of hope is okay as long as you can keep it contained. Now that spark has burned to a blazing inferno that threatens to ruin our peaceful society. They claim that the jurisdiction we offer is inadequate and unfair, and our dispensation is even more so. You must understand we've tried to reason with them, but nothing will work, their president is insufferable. Consolidation is no longer an option."

I nod, not understanding half the words he just say, but pretend I do for the sake of the matter. "What is your request for me?" I ask, careful not to make impatience show in my voice.

He grins slyly and says grimly, "It's not a request. It's a demand, unless you want to lose your tongue." I close my mouth as a reflex, and he chuckles. "You see, Cato, to fight fire with fire, the outcome is you'll always get burned. So I cannot send an army of peacekeepers. I cannot kill the girl, that would be like pouring oil in the fire, only increasing the flame. What I need is for you to go in there and lure her back here. She will do anything for the boy, Peeta. I need you to gain the girls trust and get her to come back, so I can torture the flame. Convince her to go with you, but alone."

I shake my head. "Despite how much I hate to admit it, the girl is smart, she won't fall for this."

Snow frowns. He leans forward and his eyes are dangerous. "Get her here," He snaps, emphasizing each word. "I don't care if you need to abduct her, wound her severely, woo her even. Whatever you do, get here to me, and I promise you in the end you'll have her blood on your hands and your life will be full of fame and riches."

I avert my eyes to my tapping foot, a clear sign I'm nervous. "The rest of the districts will hate me," I answer flatly.

Snow snickers. "No one will ever know you did it." He sees my conflicted face and adds, "I don't think your family's hearts will be beating very long if you don't agree to bring her back."

Panic crosses my face for a mere second. A picture of my little siblings and my parents lying dead flashes through my mind. I know saying no in this case is not an option. Though still I'm conflicted, does the girl deserve to die, much more do I want to kill her? I think back to the games, and I saw the boy tribute who was a schoolmate of mine being shot with one of her arrows and his dead body on the ground. I grit my teeth and look back up. "I will do the job, though I refuse to kill her in the end, that is not going to part of the bargain. Otherwise, I accept."

Snow smiles and says, "Good choice. Tomorrow they are planning on filming a video of district eight to show off the victims left from the bombing. That is the only known record so far we have of her above ground and outside of district eight. There you'll pretend that you're caring for the sick and wounded. Show her you have potential to fight and convince her you're worthy to be a part of their squad. Say you couldn't stand our government and had to leave, and you want to fight back with them. It won't be easy, she's very...guarded. I'm sure you can do this though, just show you're not going to be worthless. Though we are going to bomb the remaining victims in the place so you'll need to get out of there with them." He pauses when he sees my mortified face, and then adds, "We wouldn't want them to regain hope when all that lies ahead is more destruction and misery. It's better to kill them now and simply prevent them from experiencing more pain." I nod, but still feel a knot in my stomach. His eyes are excited as he says, "After that get close with the girl, and make everyone trust you."

I nod. I know this is wrong, I can tell because of the remorse creeping up through my bones. Though I know I have my family to worry about, and myself._ This would be easy_, I assure myself in my thoughts, _I always been good with the girls in two with my charm and such_. I grin to myself and say, "President Snow, we've got ourselves a deal."

* * *

**Will Cato be able to hand her over? Will Katniss believe him?  
**

**Okay, so I hope you like this. Should I continue? Does it sound promising? Do you think I should do the rest of the story from Cato's POV or Katniss's? Or flip flop? Reviews are appreciated, and if you do review and have an account I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter! Thanks for clicking on my story!  
**


	2. The boy from two

**Okay, I am sooo sorry guys for updating so late, that wasn't really fair but I was sooo busy. For those of you who read my other story, you'll know that I just came back from a band trip so... yeah it's been really hard getting this done as well as making up school work! **

**Thank you so much for all the generous reviewers! 22 for one chapter is sooo nice!  
**

**Here's some background for this chapter: This takes place in Mockingjay when Katniss visits the wounded in District 8 after they were bombed. It was hard to write and make it different from the book but still the same because this was a really dynamic moment. This is from Katniss' POV because a bunch of people requested it so... yeah. Thank you so much to justapersonwithapony, an anonymous reviewer, alyssa for reviewing, it really makes me happy!  
**

**Without further stalling, here's chapter 2 of "Breath of Fire."**

* * *

_Katniss:_

Even though seconds are passing, time stands still. Not a single sound fills the air. Not a movement is made. Breaths are slow and dying. The air stenches of death and sorrow.

The sight in front of me would send any normal person not knowing the content of the situation would find themselves traumatized beyond belief. The sight I see is the decaying remains and wounded of the district eight bombing. Haymitch convinced me to come and visit them, and despite my better judgement, I excepted.

I cautiously try to swallow the lump in my throat as I stare at all the unfortunate souls as they beam back at me. In my eyes fear is represented, and in their eyes, hope. I feel horrible I cannot be that brave hero that they were hoping I'd be. The wounded, the ill, the heartbroken all look up to me, and in return, I give nothing that is valued.

I've talked to a few of them, and all I can see when I'm with them is Rue dying in my arms, or the faces of all who have perished before me. I see death.

Their weakened souls are broken beyond repair.

I bite my lip and avert my eyes from the scene. Gale slips his hand in mine and whispers, "Are you okay?"

I nod, dazed, and body feeling weak. I hear the camera from the crew following me around zoom in abruptly. They are hoping for a reaction out of me so they can view it to the world, and despite this is supposed to be an inspiration moment they are trying to receive on tape, all I see is a tragedy. I want more than anything to place my hand over the camera's lens and smash it to the ground. They have no right to video tape these people, they probably don't want others to see them in this condition.

"Go to another person," Haymitch says in my ear piece.

I don't like him being in my head, it's probably the most annoying thing ever. "Stop it," I hiss back, but only get silence in the line.

I walk over to a girl with auburn hair in thick curls fanning over part of her face. She has bandages all over her face and her arms that should've been changed a few days ago, dirt is extracting on it.

She does a double take and then beams at me with big doe eyes. She is probably a year younger than me, maybe two. "Oh my gosh," She manages with a weak voice.

"Hello," I respond. "What's your name?" I say awkwardly.

"Jaslyn," She says shocked. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it's truly you, everyone thought you were dead."

I shake my head calmly. Gale stays beside me like a loyal friend, making sure I don't do anything foolish. "No, I'm very much alive," I return with ease.

Her eyes become glossy as a tear starts to form. "My little sister would have loved to have met you," She says, and her voice cracks. "She didn't make it," Jaslyn whimpers, as her brown eyes skim to the corpses lined up to the side. I feel the lump growing in my throat, nearly choking me.

"I'm sorry," I mumble back. "I would have loved to meet her." Jaslyn is choked by sobs and she grabs my hand. She gives it a quick squeeze before dropping it and laying her hand back on the bed, and weeping silently. I stare at the corpses and see Prim's body laying there in my mind, knowing how she must feel. I nod curtly to Jaslyn, then walk away. I begin walking across the room and Gale follows subtly.

I feel like I'm on the verge of a breakdown. "I need a moment," I mumble to him, and I feel my heart sink.

"Do you want to be alone?" He asks, eying me carefully with his grey seam eyes.

I nod. "I'll be right back," I mumble. I begin walking out of the room and the camera crew begins to follow me. I pause and turn around. "Don't follow me," I grumble. They halt behind me and dart their eyes to each other, their expressions puzzled, then wonder off somewhere else.

Boggs eyes me carefully as I walk quite a ways to the side. I sit down in a random space and stare forward at nothing, and about fifty feet away from the warehouse. I want to be alone so I can stay in the company of my cruel mind. Tears begin to form and my eyes sting. I let out a hoarse sob, and then hold back the next before I spiral out of control. I bury my face in my hands, and absorb the feeling lingering around me. Every mournful feeling, every pain of loss, every loss of hope radiated around me until finally it feels like my mind is taking in the horror of the atmosphere.

"Are you alright?" A muscular voice asks, and nearly makes me jump. I turn around to see a boy about a year or two older than me. He's probably about six feet tall, if not more. His muscles are defined thoroughly through his slightly ripped shirt. His blond hair is shaggy, with dirt mixed into the small spikes. His icy blue eyes stare at me intently. Overall he is handsome, very, in fact. Though there's a presence about him that stirs memories of happiness. He slightly reminds me of Peeta, yet he brings a different essence, one more strong and profound.

I recall the question he asked me, and mumble, "Not entirely."

He glances at the medical area and he frowns. "It's really sad isn't it? I was lucky, I only hurt my arm, but the others won't so much."

I glance at them too, and feel remorse from my heart. "It is. I don't know how much more of these places I can handle," I murmur, almost to myself. He nods, as if understanding how I feel.

"It's hard to watch," He says quietly.

I stare at his arm, and it does seem to be wounded, though I don't see why he's here in this unfortunate place. He looks in a well state of health for this place, except the bandage that is spiraled up his wrist to his shoulder. I nod slightly. "Yes," I reply.

"You must be very brave," He says. He sits down next to me casually.

"Not entirely, this all a facade. I'm mortified."

He smirks a little and says, "You're a pretty good actress."

I smile a little, but then my lips fall back to a frown. "So you've seen me on television?"

He nods. "Everyone sees you," He mumbles.

"This is true," I reply. I examine the boy again. He looks like he's from a military base or something. "Do you work for Paylor?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I'm from district two." "So you must hate me," I mumble, recalling the killing of that girl from two Clove, and the boy Naton, the boy who showed a particular hatred to me and made several attempts to kill me.

He shakes his head, and his eyes almost look hurt. "Well I didn't like you, I thought you were lucky to get an eleven," He admits sheepishly. "Though you grew on me, as everything progressed." I nod.

I'm happy I've impressed one person in this last year.

"So what are you doing in eight?" I question him.

"I came here a month ago for volunteer work. Then the bomb came and I'm stuck here," He explains a little too casually.

I nod. Though suspicion rises in me. District two citizens don't commonly do volunteer work. "Oh," I say back, not knowing what else to reply with. Then I glare at him. "Why are you really here?"

He stares at me confused, and then realizes I won't back down from my question. He sighs and then says, "I've heard you don't buy it when people are telling you a crappy excuse." I shrug, but look at him, pressing for an answer. "I left to come here and support district eight in their rebellion. I couldn't stand the government at the Capitol, and everything about them was so unfair," He admits.

I'm still unconvinced by him. District two loves the Capitol. They produce peacekeepers, so of course they are favored by Capitol. I squint suspiciously. Then the boy looks up eagerly and I hear a scream. The next thing I know he knocks me to down so I'm laying on my stomach. He places half his torso on my back and lays over the exposed areas. At first I'm thinking he's assaulting me, trying to kill the Mockingjay, but then I realize that he's hovering over places on me that could be wounded and potentially badly damaged, as if shielding from whatever comes above...

Oh no.

The Capitol wouldn't.

A loud boom clears my theories as my eyes widen in horror.

Indeed, Snow would.

"Get down!" He screams. The ground vibrates rapidly and ear-shattering explosion sounds behind me. I see the hovercraft behind the boys head drop another bomb. I try to wriggle out, trying to save the victims from the last bombing. He pushes me further down and crouches on me to block out the sight. "You have to stay here!" He hisses. His breath is rapid and his eyes peer into mine. He seems like he has so much experience in the military area, and I should expect nothing less from someone from two. Suddenly pain seers up my leg as I realize that a piece of the warehouses wall just cut into my knee. I yelp in pain, but feel gratitude that the vest Cinna made me for protection is saving my torso from being sliced to bits.

I hear Gale yelling for me and I try to struggle out of this boys grip again but he still won't budge.

"Stay still and don't move," He orders me. I shift my head and see him looking at me seriously. Dust is blowing rapidly from the explosion, and whipping my face. His hair is so covered in dirt you wouldn't be able to tell he's a blonde, and his eyes are closed as he tries to protect them from getting damaged. His face has slight cuts on his cheeks, but nothing major.

I scowl at him, even though he can't see it, and then another boom comes. "I have to fight back," I growl.

He winces and says, "What can you do? They don't want you to die, that's the last thing they want."

I stare at him for a second and realize he's right, but still feel the urge to get vengeance.

Gale is here in a second and says, "It's okay to get off."

The boy gets off on command and stands next to Gale. Gale's eyes look a bit confused, but nevertheless her runs to Boggs. The boy from two glances down at me. He holds out his hand to help pull me up, but I ignored it and got up on my own.

So far I did not like this boy, part of the rebellion or not, no one prevents me from fighting. I'm the Mockingjay, I fight when I need to!

I hear screams fill the air and I pull one of my exploding arrows out of my satchel. I place it in my bow and shoot it out quickly. I miss the hovercraft the first time, and then I pull out another on quickly and shoot again. I hit the hovercraft dead on and it explodes making the ground shake rapidly.

Silence lingers for a few moments.

"Katniss?" I hear Haymitch say nervously in my ear.

"What? I'm here, I'm fine." I reply stumbling over to Gale.

"We can't land until the second round comes," Haymitch says.

"Okay," I mumble.

Gale walks over to me and says, "The next round is in two minutes." My heart is pounding in fear. I turn quickly to try and find the boy who saved me. I see his ash covered body talking to Boggs. Gale follows my gaze. "Who's he?" He asks casually.

I shake my head. "I don't know. Some boy from two. I don't trust him."

Gale turns to me and looks at me seriously, "He saved you're life, I do."

I shrug, and furrow my eyebrows. Am I the only one who finds something suspicious about the boy?

The air is overcome by the moans and groans survivors of this bombing. I turn my head and see more dead people in their beds. I see black flecks dance over my eyes as I stare at the people left.

The next thing I know the boy is next to me with a gun. "Who are you?" I demand.

He darts his blue eyes at me and tilts his head. "I don't think that piece of information matters at this exact second." He replies with his voice sulky. I scowl at him. He looks up at the sky. "There's a bombing going on right now."

I snarl at the boy and turn to Gale. "What are they targeting?"

Gale shakes his head. "I don't know."

I stare at him seriously. "It's not us, then we'd be dead."

Then I hear the boy from behind me say, "Their targeting the wounded." Gale and I both stare at him. Then I dart my eyes to the warehouse and see the ashes arising from there. My eye widen in horror. "He's right," I whisper gravely. I turn to Boggs, and scream, "Their targeting the hospital!"

Everyone stares at me in shock. "Incoming," Someone yells.

I look up and see another plane coming. The boy from two tackles me down to help protect from what's to come. I let my head be shielded by his and bite my lip.

Gale gets down rapidly. A big boom comes and screams are let off from the warehouse. A big gust of dust blows in our faces again. I squint my eyes and place my head to the ground to block it from getting further on my face. More screams arise in the air, and then silence. After a few more minutes I manage weakly, "Is it over?"

Gale lifts his head up slightly and look at the sky. "Yes, I think it is."

Then Haymitch's voice is in my ear. "We're landing to take you away."

"But the wounded," I say in a weak, hoarse voice. "They're going to die."

Then I hear Plutarch's voice in my ear. "Not our problem," He grumbles. "Get back to the bunker." I look back at the wounded.

"No," I snap. Then Haymitch's voice floods my ear as he yells, "Katniss, don't even think about-"

I rip the ear piece out of my ear. Machine guns sound loudly, and a plane goes spiraling down. "They are fighting back," I whisper to Gale.

I get up impulsively and start running to where the sound came from. I see Paylor shooting from on top of a one story building. I quickly run to the side to find a ladder. I climb up it quickly. Then I feel a hand on my foot. I expect it to be Gale or Boggs but when I look down it's the boy from two.

"Get off," I snap.

"Keep going up," He retorts. I glare at him for a moment, and realize he is showing me he wants to help. I nod and start climbing up again. Once I get to the top I see Gale climbing under the boy from two. I run over to Paylor behind on of the machine guns. She turns around and does a double take when she sees us up here.

"Does Boggs know you're here?" She asks.

I nod falsely.

She offers us to use the guns.

The boy from two excepts the offer, but Gale and I shake our heads. I pull out an arrow and it hits the plane making it explode using the arrows Beetee gave me.

We all fire for about ten minutes straight. I hit the hovercraft with some of my arrows dead on, others miss slightlt. Though it's all in vain, for in the end, the all that remains of the hospital is the rubble. Finally, it all the hover crafts prevail and leave.

Gale stares at me, and says softly, "It's time to go back, Haymitch landed a hovercraft for us to go in."

I look back at Gale. I shrug. "Why?" I growl. "They won."

The boy from two nods. "She's right."

I walk over to the side of the ladder which I climbed up on, and go down Credissa from the camera crew walks over to me."President Snow had them air the bombing live. Then he made an appearance to say that this was his way of sending a message to the rebels. What about you? Would you like to tell the rebels anything?"

I turn to her in shock. "Yes," I snap. "I want to tell the rebels I am alive. That I'm right here in District Eight, where the Capitol has just bombed a hospital full of unarmed men, women, and children. There will be no survivors. I want to tell people that if you think for one second the Capitol with treat us fairly if there's a cease fire, you're deluding yourself. Because you know who they are and what they do. This is what they do. President Snow says he's sending us a message? Well I have one for him. You can torture us and bomb is and burn our districts to the ground, but do you see that?" One of the cameras follow as I point to he planes burning on the roof. "Fire is catching. And if we burn, you burn with us!" I scream.

The light turns off and Credissa says smugly, "Cut, that's a wrap."

I turn rapidly to Boggs and he turns to the boy from two. "Who are you?"

"I'm from two sir, I came here to get away from the Capitol. If I can sir, may I help you with your rebellion?"

"No," I answer sharply.

The boy and Boggs turn to me shocked. "No," I repeat sharply. "We don't know him Boggs, he could be a spy or something."

Boggs stops and listens to something Haymitch is probably saying. "You need to go back to the landing strip."

I shake my head. I stare at the breaking structure of the hospital and feel a lump arise in my throat. "I can't leave them."

Gale's comes beside me as he says, "There's no one to leave."

"No," I say back. I feel tears arise.

"Come on Katniss," Boggs coaxes. He grabs onto my hand but I struggle against it, and force him to let go.

"No!" I shout, and feel tears streaming down my face.

Boggs frowns and looks at the boy from two, and says sharply, "You'll have to do. I need to talk to Paylor, take her back to the strip and you'll come back to thirteen with us. Bring her back at all costs." Boggs stares at me and I scowl back.

The boy grabs my hand and starts tugging it. "Come on, there's nothing we can do," He says softly.

"Get off me!" I shout at him. "I can get there myself." I take a step forward and then feel a pain shoot up my leg and wince.

I realize how wounded I am and I feel a burning in my left temple.

Then the boy rolls his eyes. "I don't think you can," He says quickly before scooping me up bridal style.

"No!" I scream, and I turn to look at Gale, but he doesn't see me, he's talking with Boggs and Paylor.

"Just calm down!" The boy yells. "God, your a piece of work," He snaps. I growl at him and struggle against him. He starts jogging and tightens his grip. I keep struggling against him, but there's a warmth to his touch that calms me down slightly. I shut myself up and close my eyes, trying to shake the nausea creeping up on me. We get to the landing strip and the hovercraft is already there. The boy runs on and I breath heavily, trying to fight the black flecks dancing in my eyes as my vision slowly got darker.

"She needs somewhere to lay," The boys voice says.

"Who are you?" Asks a voice I recognize as Haymitch's.

"She needs somewhere to lay," The boy repeats.

I moan slightly at the pain throbbing in my head.

Haymitch hears and says, "Come with me."

I want to scream for Haymitch to kick him off the hovercraft-he can't be trusted, whether he saved my life multiple times or not. No one from district two should be trusted, he's probably a peacekeeper in disguise or something. Though I'm slipping away from reality and all I feel are subtle footsteps of the boy walking. Then next thing I know I'm out of his grasp and on a bed. I push through the blackness to see the boys blank face staring down at me. "Can you hear me?" He asks.

"Barely," I say, trying to sound critical, but coming off as weak.

"Don't worry, just fall asleep." He soothes me.

"Go away," I grumble.

"Go to bed," He says harshly now.

"Who are you," I say sourly.

"My name is Cato Saldate," He responds right before the darkness swallows me.

* * *

_Cato:_

I look at her as she her eyes droop shut, and her breathing becomes even. She looks so peaceful, so sincere now. Nevertheless I feel the hatred that I've endured these last few years for her, but as much as I hate to admit it, the loathing of her has decreased due to her bravery. I know now that this task will not be easy, and to woo her will be hard, but to abduct her would be harder. I stare at her and bite my lip, knowing she's not even ready for the ride she's going to be taken on with me.

Ideas start filing up in my head of how I will make her love me. It'll be hard, but with the proper charm and intimacy, she'll come around. I'm irresistible when it comes to that sort. If that doesn't work, I'll show her just how intense I can be. Then she'll most definitely fall. As much as it pains me, from what I've seen from her I'd probably be perfect with her. We're both cruel, we're both stubborn. I'll make her flame spark.

I smile as I think to myself, as I brush a finger across her chestnut hair knotted in a braid, _darling, get ready for the ride of your life._

* * *

**Will Katniss learn to trust him? Will anyone else? Will Gale see right through him? Will Peeta still come back with Annie and Johanna? Will Cato be able to stand the fire that burns within Katniss with his icy soul?  
**

**All of these questions will be answered in further chapters...  
**

**Okay, again sorry for updating so late, I really apologize! This band trip has gotten me sooo stressed! Please review, because that what really keeps me going! Please, also, if you just add me to your story alerts it's appreciated but it's not as much of a confidence booster. **

**Requests to answer(to help me): Should Gale be a jerk to Cato or should they be buds?  
**


	3. Trust me or not

**Hey guys! Thank you to ALL you guys have reviewed on my story, because it really makes me motivated and ecstatic about my stories. I apologize again for the late update, I'm juggling to Cato and Katniss stories and it's hard to keep a consistent schedule. I promise that this whole more-than-a-week-to-update act will end this chapter and the next one will be up soon. I made this chapter a lot longer than the last two to make up for the late update. I'm really sorry guys, again :( Thank you to all the anonymous reviewers, which includes _justapersonwithapony_ and _Priscilla X. Silver._  
**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 3 or "Breath of Fire."**

* * *

The woman in front of me glares into my eyes. She remains there, leaning against her desk in her white blouse tucked into a gray skirt, examining me. Her washed out looking gray eyes remain masked, revealing no hint of emotion, and they seem to look right through me. Her silver hair is neatly combed, and is parted deep to the left, and falls to her shoulders. Her red painted lips are pursed as she looks at me. This is the, as Snow put it, "insufferable" President Coin. As soon as I laid eyes on the woman I immediately disliked everything about her. Her room is too neat, everything perfect, not the slightest bit tilted or out of place. She has an enlarged painting of the district thirteen seal on the wall behind her in black, while the rest remain cream desk is full of worthless knick knacks, and has pens neatly laid out approximately an inch away from one another. Her room is lit brightly, with lamps extending off the walls. The crimson rug has vacuum marks on it, and doesn't contain a speck of dust. The walls have paintings hung up that come from artists that are from before the dark ages. Some are odd, like one has a distorted figure of a man, a work of art that looks like something I believe they called abstract. There are others that are exquisite, like one looks like a bunch of dabs of paint on a canvas up close, but as you move away it looks like a landscape.

I look around her room curiously, and then bring my gaze back to hers. I have been here for about an hour, answering worthless questions, like _if I have a family, what's their names? If I went to school? If I got good grades, if I have experience in combat_, and many, many, more ones similar to so. Before all this I got a full body scan so they can look through every person in Panem to make sure that I am indeed Cato Soldate, and not some mutt. They also made me do a blood test, a check for viruses, and they studied my heartbeat. They put me in a secluded room for about three hours and were staring at me through a one sided mirror, so I couldn't see them. After a while of what they said was researching they sent me up here to Coin's room to be questioned. Guards surround us everywhere, and are ready to pounce on me if I try to attack her.

Finally, after about a million questions, she says, "So, Mr. Soldate, I'll need to ask just a few more questions. We are almost finished. Be warned, in this portion of the questioning we will know when you're lying, we have the technology to tell here." I nod, and feel myself slightly panic. How am I supposed to answer questions where my while role I'm playing is a lie? I'll need to twist my words so they are truthful, yet being a lie. She smiles and says, "First, where do you come from?"

"District two," I answer steadily.

"Why were you in district eight?" She asks.

"I felt the need to go to district thirteen, and that was the only known time that anyone from thirteen was above ground." True.

She nods. "So have you always been supporting of Katniss Everdeen?"

I shake my head. "Not at first, but I she grew on me." Also true, over this last day, she grew on me the slightest bit.

She nods and then says, "Why do you want to join the rebellion?" I shrug.

"I feel like I have to." What I don't say is that I _actually_ have to.

"Interesting,"she says. "Did Snow send you here?" She asks suddenly.

This will be hard. I take a deep breath. "In a way, it was my choice if I wanted to go or not, and I chose to go here. It was almost like he sent me here, I would've preferred to stay in my district but Snow's violent ways left me no choice but to come here." Man, I'm good.

"So you mean you didn't like the way he lead?" She asks.

"Honestly I was indifferent, but like I said, his violent ways lead me to choosing to join the rebellion," I say.

"You've never met Snow in person?"

"I have. A lot of people in my district have," I say. This is true, all the victors have met Snow.

"You aren't a spy or anything correct?" she asks carefully.

How am I going to answer this one? I'm not really a spy, more of a bounty hunter, and she didn't specify on what "or anything" meant so I don't know if that falls under the category. "Correct."

"Alright. Will you ever betray the rebels?" She asks.

"I'm on your team," I say. For now I am at least.

She nods and then says, "Alright. You're in."

I gape. "Is that it?" She nods.

"You seem like you won't screw this up. Just don't get in the way of my plans," she says darkly. I don't believe it though. There has to be more questioning than this.

"Oh," I say.

She shrugs, "Our technology team is researching everything about you as we speak. I haven't gotten any news that you have done anything wrong, and as long as you're innocent, and have an innocent past, there's nothing to worry about." I nod and then she says, "You're excused."

I get up and walk away and open the door to leave. "Oh, and Mr. Soldate," President Coin says. "One more thing." She looks at the guards and says, "Would you give us a moment? He's fine, I just need to ask him something." The guards look questioningly at one another, wondering if they are allowed to do this. Though a swift and sharp, "Go," from Coin's part sends them out of the room. As soon as the doors close, she grins darkly and says, "I won't stand in your way, I don't care about the safety of the girl. It's just the rebellion that matters."

I look at her in confusion, as if what she said didn't completely mortified me. "What do you mean?" I ask.

The woman shrugs. "The girl means nothing to me, just telling you, she will merely take away from my power. Wouldn't you agree it'd be better if she was just plucked out of the rebellion?" she asks casually.

I realize what she's saying and my eyes widen. I stare at her fixated for a moment. "I don't know," I mumble unsure.

She chuckles to herself, and then continues,"It would be a shame if she were handed over to Snow, but that would make the rebels go crazy and bring Snow down once and for all." She smiles to herself, and examines the many rings on her fingers and then she says, "That is all."

I turn around and walk out of the door, and think perhaps Snow may not be the only one who is a ruthless dictator here, because I'm pretty sure Coin has learned about Snow's compromise with me, and is willing to help me hand Katniss over. Why is she willing to do so? I don't know. Though she's willing to go to the extremes to make sure that I get Katniss to the Capitol because she's a threat to her power, and it'll bring down Snow once and for all.

* * *

I stare at the ceiling, counting the specks there, waiting for the girl to wake up. I've reached about one hundred and thirty-six to be exact, yet I'm not entirely sure if I've recounted some. I take my eyes off the ceiling, feeling foolish and strange for counting specks. It's amazing what boredom can make you do. I exhale heavily and pat my legs with my hands and look around. The hospital waiting room isn't very full. All the people that wait her is that pathetic drunk Haymitch, who's nearly asleep, her friend Gale, and her little sister Prim. Not many people seem to care about the "Mockingjay." Of course there's a few stragglers here and there for dimwitted injuries some people from thirteen received.

The boy Gale doesn't seem to talk much, but is highly fond of Katniss from what I heard, which is a bit astounding because he is her cousin. His hormones must be all out of it, because falling for a family member is a little out there. Her little sister has been proven decent, she seems the only one in this whole place who's likable. I heard the famous Finnick Odair is here, who I have had the honor of meeting in the victory tour, though now he's supposed to be insane. Also that guy Beetee is in the weapons department, but he's the one who set off the explosion in the arena. Do I seem to be the only sane person in this district?

I eye the girl's cousin, who's pacing back and forth in the halls nervously. He's panting and is all nervous. I sneer at him, and can't believe how weak he's acting. I call out to him, "Hey." Gale paces for a second before stopping, and turns to me with a confused look smacked in his face. The boy seems almost shocked that I'm talking to him. I shrug and say, "She's okay, you're freaking out for nothing."

I don't tell him this because I want to calm him down, it's actually amusing seeing him so scared about nothing, no, I tell him because his pacing is bothering the crap out of me. Gale shakes his head and says, "I just feel so bad I let her get hurt."

I shrug and then mumble, "You couldn't have done anything to save her. She's going to need a bit better physical strength for what's coming up. This a war, and I don't mean to be harsh, but she's going to get hurt."

Gale shakes his head and his face is hard and conflicted. "I just care a lot about her. I mean, I love her."

Again, with the weird hormonal stuff, what's up with this kid. I can feel my face flush and a bitter taste enters my mouth. I look at him and say, "I'm sorry to ask you this, but aren't you a bit freaked out that you like your cousin? I mean, she's cute but, you're related."

Gale looks at me puzzled for some reason then he laughs. "Oh, no, you got it wrong, we're not really cousins."

"Oh," I say. I nod and then say casually, "Why did you tell everyone you are?"

Gale puts his hands in his pockets and says casually, "I loved her, and we didn't want anyone to suspect that I was a flaw in the star crossed lovers plan."

I nod and then realize that I'm supposed to hate this guy, he is going to get in the way of me wooing Katniss. I make a mental note in my mind saying, _don't trust the fake cousin_. "That sucks," I mumble. He nods and I lean my head back up so I'm facing the ceiling symbolizing this conversation is over.

I doze off for a little, waiting for the girl to wake up. I don't even know why I'm here waiting, instead of in the food court or something. I'm so hungry. Though I'm sure that this helps my whole image of caring about her. _Snow_, I think to myself, _you picked without a doubt the best person for this job_. He's lucky he's scary as crap or else I'd say no to wooing a girl I hate. I close my eyes and breathe heavily in and out. This is going to be fun but also not at all. The handing her over part will be excellent, though I'm sure I'll be a little rueful for probably destroying any sliver of happiness she obtained. The not fun part is going to be the wooing. I feel like I've lived this whole story before, while asking out a girl or trying to sustain her feelings for me. I flirt, she gets giddy, then I lure her to the bed. Done. She's going to be like all the rest. Though I'm sure it'll be but harder to get her to fall in love with me, much less trust me. She's incredibly stubborn, or as I picked up from Haymitch babbling on about how she disobeyed him. I don't understand how any guy could love her, yet she seems to really capture the guys hearts. First Peeta, then Gale. Any other whelp that Snow would've chosen for the job probably would've fallen for her too, her exquisite beauty, her bravery, her head strong attitude, her determination... I refuse to fall in love with her. She'll have to be very different from any other girl in order to do so, I'm hard to please.

I'll have to be really convincing that I actually do want to be a part of the rebellion.

Haymitch is already weary of me. As soon as I set Katniss down and everyone got on the ship he got two guards to hold me against the wall while he questioned me. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Cato Soldate," I replied.

"Where are you from?"

"District two."

"Why were you in eight?"

"I wanted to join your fight against Snow," I lied breezily. I had gone over this moment time and time again before the Capitol's hovercraft dropped me off in at the edge of district seven and made me walk a few miles to the hospital so no one saw where I came from.

"How did you know about district thirteen?"

I shrugged and said, "I heard rumors and I found out the footage was fake. I saw what I believe was a Mockingjay fly by in the background."

Haymitch nodded but still seemed unconvinced. He let them release me, even though if I wasn't playing this whole act I could've gotten them off the moment they touched me. He warned me the president would further question me about joining.

I thought it was a joke at first but then as I learned before coming here, no it was not a joke.

President Snow is right, Coin is insufferable. She is possibly more infamous than Snow-at least Snow stays loyal to his motives, she has her plans all jumbled up. She covers it up, no doubt about it, by making herself seem like a perfectionist. Truly, she is a sadist that is willing to help me with my plans. I know I should be amused and relieved by the fact that even the president of thirteen is giving me assistance in my mission, though the mission almost seems unreal now. It seems too easy. She's even making sure I look the part, she made sure that I was put into district thirteen clothing attire, and she's taking care of me too. She made sure the wound on my arm (which one of Snow's men gave to me before I left because they said it'd make me look like I was in district thirteen, and made me seem more "realistic") was completely healed has to be a catch with her offering to turn the other cheek while I deliberately take away her icon. I'm knocked out of my train of thought by a poke on the shoulder.

I remove my gaze from the ceiling and look down to see the little girl, Prim. Her blonde hair is neatly brushed out and lays straight, reaching about waist length. She's a tiny little thing, and reminds me a bit of my younger sister. Her blue eyes beam at me, as if waiting for me to say something. I raise an eyebrow and say, "Hi," a bit more begrudged than intended.

She smiles and says, "Hi."

I stare at her, feeling a bit impatient. I don't like the whole introduction process, or beating around the bush, I'd rather the person just get to the point. She waits for me to respond, but I don't know what to say. I widen my eyes in slight annoyance, and nod awkwardly. She nods for a second and then sighs. "Thank you for saving Katniss," she grins.

"Oh," I mumble. "It was nothing."

She looks at me for a second and then says, "How do you know my sister?"

I shrug. "Everyone knows her."

Prim nods and then says, "Yes, I know. I heard you were from District two and traveled to eight so you could meet her. You must care about her. Then you saved her and now you're waiting for her to wake up. Did you two ever meet personally?"

I shake my head. "No, I've never met her, but I care about her. I mean, she is the Mockingjay," I bluff.

Prim shrugs and then says, "There's people to save her you know?"

"Yeah, I know, though it seemed necessary because she was right next to me," I answer. "Your sister is a remarkable girl, and I would be honored to give her life up for mine," I lie.

"Yes, though why are you waiting for her?" Prim asks casually.

I'm starting to get a bit frustrated by all the questions, but Katniss loves her sister to death, so I'll have to get the little sisters approval in order for Katniss's trust. I laugh a little and say jokingly, "You're full of questions aren't you?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah, just want answers in return. So, what's your answer mister?"

I smile at the fact she called me mister. "I saved her so I want to make sure I did a good job at it," I say. I add jokingly, "Just making sure I'm improving my hero like skills."

She giggles a little. A nurse walks by and Prim stares at her and the nurse gives Prim a little nod. Prim turns back to me and then says, "I think she's awake. You want to see her?"

Wow, it took her long enough. I nod nevertheless. I turn my head to tell that Gale kid that Katniss is up, but he's gone. He must've left while I was lost in my train of thought. I just shrug an stand up.

Prim gives a waving motion indicating I should follow her. I do, and she walks down the hall, then takes a right and walks over to a random door. She knocks on it, and then we hear a faint voice say, "Come in".

Prim opens the door and walks in, and I see Katniss. She has a few scraps on her face, and a bandage on her forehead. She had a gross cut there earlier that was pretty deep. When she sees Prim, her eyes light up, and she smiles brightly. Then I walk in, and her silver eyes lock on me and her smile fades. "What is he doing here?" she demands at once. I have to hold my arising smirk at her boldness for saying this. It's amusing to watch her be mad at me, I decide. I keep my poker face on as I stare at the girl in front of me. As much as I hate to admit it, she looks exquisite right now. In the all white sheets her olive skin nearly glows, illuminating the room with some color. Her brown hair is fanned out across her pillow, finally out of the braid she always seems to wear. Her face has a few cuts on it, nothing too damaging. The only thing bandaged up is a deep gash she has on the left side of her forehead. Thank god they got that thing covered up, I think to myself. I'm one who has never minded blood, but her gash was deep and purple, a disgusting sight truly.

Her silver eyes glare at me with such a hostile edge, just displaying pure hatred. _How nice_, I think to myself as I return her glare with a soft look of innocence.

She's a feisty one.

That's new, I've never experienced a girl to be all guarded and stuff.

_I like feisty,_ I think to myself, trying not to smile. Prim walks over to her sister, probably giving her a look of complete and total disapproval. Katniss's eyes follow her with a confused look in them. "Katniss," the little girl says calmly. "This boy wanted to see if you were okay."

Katniss darts her gaze back to me and stares at me coolly. "I'm fine, thank you," she grumbles.

Mrs. Everdeen's head perks up and then turns to me. "Are you the boy who saved her?"

I open my mouth to answer but before I can even start Katniss snaps, "He didn't save me! Why is everyone saying that?" Mrs. Everdeen looks at Katniss sternly, and I know the girl feels cornered, like everyone trusts me except her. She must be bit scared, she probably thinks I brainwashed everyone in thirteen to trust me, little does she know a little charm and wit can go a long way.

"Katniss," her mother scolds.

"Oh no, Mrs. Everdeen, it's fine," I say kindly. "I was just doing what I felt was my duty."

I grin my crooked smile that charmed all the women in two to believe anything I said. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim grin at this, thinking I'm merely being humble. Actually, I'm quite fond of myself for keeping the girl alive; she's quite the handful.

Katniss grimaces and says, "What duty do you have?"

I shrug and tilt my head in a manner that makes every girl I met swoon. I know how to work my charm, I've used it so many times. "I couldn't watch you die," I say simply. "You're far too valuable for that."

Katniss snorts and rolls her eyes. "I'm sure millions of people would be thrilled to see me die," Katniss looks at Katniss, pain spread across her face. The emotion in Katniss' eyes indicate that she regrets she's said this, it hurt her sister.

I peer at her through my eyelashes and say, "You can count me off the list." Katniss' eyes look into mine, and I look back.

I'm daring her to keep looking, and she seems to be doing the same thing as I. Her silver eyes show no emotion, nor do mine. Then suddenly, her muscles tense. She does not break her stare but says, "Mother, Prim, I'd like to talk to this boy alone for a moment."

Katniss' mother and Prim exchange questioning glances, then nod. Prim walks over to Katniss and wraps her tiny arms around her. Katniss breaks our stare and returns the embrace and places on hand on the back of Prim's head. It is curious how everyone here hugs each other like it's the last time they'll see one another. Prim whispers, "See you in a bit?"

Katniss nods and reassures, "See you in a bit."

Their embrace reminds me of one I would have with my little brother or sister. It almost pains me to see the two united as so.

Katniss lets go of Prim and Katniss' mother gives Katniss a light kiss on the forehead before pressing her palm against Prim's back, guiding her to the doorway. As Prim passes me she says, "Bye Cato, thank you." I smile sweetly and nod to the girl. The door opens lightly, and then closes. As soon as the click sounds, I look back at Katniss who is glaring at me like there's no tomorrow.

I decide to take this chance to toy with her mind a bit. I walk over to the bedside and caress my left hand on the cushion in the empty cover space between her thigh and the edge of the bed. I say in silky voice, "I'm sorry you got hurt." She narrows her eyes, and averts our gaze childishly. "I wish I just could've done more," I press.

Her body lays perfectly still as she grumbles, "You've done too much."

"How so?" I ask.

"Now everyone thinks I'm a victim and you're the precious hero," she mumbles. "Oh. It's fine, the news will go away soon," I respond trying to be optimistic.

She shifts her position so she's on her back again and turns only her head to me. "Look," she says with a cutting edge to her voice. "You may have everyone else fooled, but not me."

I pretend I didn't know about her suspicion before hand and decide to humor her. "What do you mean?" I ask in fake shock.

She rolls her eyes. "I don't trust you, there isn't much to it. I don't trust you, I won't be fooled by this whole charming facade."

I smirk and tease, "You think I'm charming?"

"No!" She exclaims. "Everyone is forgetting this is a war and you could be working for 're being all nice to you just because you covered me up when a bomb came." This is going to be fun.

I say sarcastically, "Yeah that's nothing."

She doesn't appreciate my sarcasm and snarls, "It is nothing!"

I roll my eyes and look down at her and say softly, "I don't know why you don't trust me. A bunch of people here are calling me a hero."

"That's not true though," she retorts. "And there are so many reasons not to trust you."

"Name them," I challenge with a grin.

She thinks for a moment, and then says, her voice unsure, "Well you're from two, and you guys love the Capitol. No one from two would want to join the rebellion."

My smile fades and I narrow my eyes and cross my arms. She just basically insulted my district. "Well I'm an exception. Besides, that's a terrible reason. Any other, or is it just because where I'm from? I can think of a lot of reasons why I would never trust a certain girl from twelve."

Her face turns red in embarrassment, and she tries to cover it up with a scowl, but I still notice. She continues, "And am I supposed to ignore the fact you just so happened to be in eight and run into me when there's a bombing. That couldn't have been just a coincidence."

"Well, it was," I lie with my voice sour, but there's no hint of falseness in my voice.

Her scowl deepens as she snaps, "I still don't believe you!"

I shrug. "Why are so against trusting me? I wasn't granted permission to stay in thirteen for no reason."

"They don't even know you," she growls.

I smirk again and get up closer to her bed. I say, my voice velvety, "Neither do you Miss Mockingjay." She's looks at me for a moment, as if searching my expression for any hint of something to be suspicious about.

Then a knock sounds at the door. Katniss's head darts to the door, and then curves her head back to me.

"Do you want me to get it?" I ask.

She widens her eyes like I'm an idiot and nods her head.

I walk over to the door and turn the nob. When I open the door I see the man whose name I believe is Boggs in front of me. He has a big contraption extending from over his nose to the back of his head. I think that Gale kid caused this because he kicked the crap out of Boggs' face when he ran after Gale telling them to come back and stay in position. It's all I can do to keep from smiling, and thinking it's hilarious that the leader of the squad they were in got beaten by a soldier. If I was in two, the leader would've snapped my neck.

The man's light blue eyes look at me, and then Katniss. "Both of you are needed for a special meeting in the command," Boggs says with a serious tone.

I blink in confusion. Wait, _what?_

"Both?" Katniss hisses, picking up on what bewildered me.

Boggs looks at me and says, "Are you Cato Soldate?" I nod and then he looks back at Katniss. "Yes, both."

"But why?" She moans.

Boggs shrugs, his gaze fixated at me. "Special orders from Coin." He begins to walk away, and then pauses, turns around so he's facing me and says, "Oh, and welcome to squad 451 Mr. Soldate."

* * *

**What else will Coin do to help him? Will Katniss shut Cato out completely? Will Cato be able to adjust to his new environment?  
**

**Okay, so for those of you who were confused with what happened with Coin and Cato, basically Coin is portrayed in the book as a person who is obsessive of her power, and will go to the extremes to retain her position as leader, even kill our very own Katniss Everdeen if she's a threat to her power. Coin hinted Cato that she would help him hand her over to the Capitol so the rebels will be infuriated with the Capitol and fight against the Capitol much more intensely. It'll also get rid of Katniss, who Coin is consistently worried will take away from her power. **

**I really hope you liked this chapter, I did it from Cato's POV because a bunch of you said you really liked it. I hope you guys are into the story. **

**I hope that this story is getting interesting, and stuff. For those of you who are wondering, Cato is going to woo Katniss as his strategy to get her out of thirteen, one of that categories of this story _is _romance after all! **

**Review please! I know this is a bit out there, but I'd like at least 81 reviews by the end of this chapter, because for those of you who've read "Invincible," I'm having a little in story review-off, and see which on thrives more. Invincible got 81 reviews by chapter 3, and I'm hoping for the same or more for this one. Please review, and thank you to all of you who have reviewed thanks, in addition to the ones who've added me to their story alerts. Though, reviews are what really keep authors most motivated, and excited about their stories. We really like to know what you guys think about our stories! As always, if you review, you get a sneak peek of chapter 4. **

**If you have any requests, please don't hesitate to tell me!  
**

**Thanks for clicking on my story!**

**-New Lights :D  
**


	4. A Dark Ride

**Sorry as always for my very, very late update! **_  
_

**I just want to update this as fast as I can and I'll talk to you guys after about everything. Thanks for sticking with me :)  
**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Katniss:_

_"Welcome to squad 451 Mr. Soldate," Boggs says curtly and leaves._

It takes me a moment or two to soak in, but when it does, I feel my blood boil with anger, though all my face shows is disbelief and astonishment. Cato whirls around to face me, with a sly smirk plastered on his lips, along with a mocking gleam in his eyes. This is way too easy for him, it seems so unrealistic. This fact only increases my distrust towards him. He keeps his gaze locked to mine as he walks painfully slow to my bedside, his expression silently teasing me. He gets to the edge of my bed and looks down at me. He places a finger on the sheets and trails it up the silhouette of leg. I'd kick his finger away but it's my hurt knee so I'm defenseless against him. I stare back at his face, a scowl forming. I narrow my eyes and snap, "Wipe that smug look off your face."

His smirk fades, but the arrogant look is still in his eyes and transparent on his facial expression. "I guess I'll be getting to know you now."

I sneer at him. I can't believe him, how everything works out in his favor. Something about him just gets under my skin. "I wouldn't count on it. I'm not the most welcoming person, you of all people should know."

He shakes his head and says, "Well I'm your teammate now-"

I cut him off before he can finish. "Just because you got on the team doesn't mean you'll stay on it."

He shakes his head, his smug smile not fading. "On the contrary Miss Mockingjay, my skills are great enough, my mind is quick and impulsive enough, I'm smart, and I saved you. I'm basically guaranteed a spot on the team."

"There is never a guarantee that you will stay on the team," I say, my voice laced with annoyance and pure hatred. "And you do have one disadvantage."

"That you don't trust me?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

I nod, my eyes cold and angry.

"Look, Katniss, I want you to trust me. I don't know what to do, how do I earn your trust? I'm your teammate now, you really should trust me, it should even be a rule," he mumbles.

I shake my head. "When have I been known for following the rules?" I retort sourly.

His eyes are suddenly cold and not nice or inviting. I feel a little intimidated by his icy eyes. His eyes glare at me intensely as he says cooly, "Tell me how that is working out for you when you realize where you are and how your loved ones are suffering."

I feel my heart drop to my stomach, and I feel sick. I frown for a moment, knowing he's right. Then I realize he's just trying to get to my head. I bring my eyebrows back down and sigh angrily. I bring my long wavy main of hair and bring it over my shoulder. I brush my fingers through my hair, and decide I won't let him get to me, or at least I won't let him give me a guilt trip. I take a deep breath. I don't want to talk to him anymore. I'm not in the mood to talk to him. "I want to go to lunch. You can leave now."

He shrugs and turns around to leave. I throw off my covers and look at my body with disgust. They put me in a hospital gown. I hate the exposure. I swing my legs over the side of the bed. I feel the pain seething up my leg again and wince. I take a deep breath and press down on the sheets with my hands and shift my weight to my feet. I stand up for a moment, and I feel unbearable pain explode in my leg. I yelp and collapse on my bed.

I take a deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut. The pain is still pulsing in my leg and I wait until it slowly dies down a little.

"Are you okay?" A voice says.

"I thought I told you to go away!" I return harshly. I open my eyes and stare at Cato standing there, his face expressionless. For someone who everyone says is a charmer he is quite secluded. Though his presence just frustrates me.

He shrugs and says, "Okay. If you say so."

I try to stand up quickly, to prove I can, attempting to make it to the wheelchair, but I collapse again. I see Cato walking out of the room, about to be out of sight, and I urgently yell, "Wait!"

The boys stops and turns to me. "Yes?" he says.

"Comeback," I mumble ashamed.

"Whatever you say," he grumbles softly. He comes back into the room and stands there with his arms crossed.

"A little help?" I hiss.

"Is there a please in there?" he says, probably trying to push me over the edge.

I glare at him in answer, indicating that no, there is not a please. He rolls his eyes and walks over to me and my gaze follows him, slowly as he walks over. I keep my eyes focused on his as he is right next to me, and then I feel a hand slipping under a her thigh. My eyes widen and I slap his arm impulsively and push his chest away. He stumbles back slightly with his eyes frustrated.

"What are you doing?" I demand.

He juts out his jaw. "Don't flatter yourself, I'm just doing what you asked."

I realize his intentions, and prevent myself from blushing due to over reacting. "You don't have to carry me," I say.

"How else do you want me to help you?" he questions me innocently.

I think about it, and know I can't walk to the cafeteria limping, and I hate crutches so that's out of the question. I avert my eyes from him and clear my throat. "Alright, fine."

He stares at me and I slowly bring my gaze back to him. He stares at me in the eyes as he murmurs, "Alright, put your arm over my shoulder." I do as he says. "Okay, good girl," he coaxes, his voice a little too encouraging. "Now..." his voice trails off slowly. I watch as he slips his long slender fingers under my small thighs again, and I fight the urge to squirm at the feeling at his touch. His cold hands, against my hot skin; they feel like ice. Another hand touches my back softly for support. I stare into his electric blue eyes as he slowly elevates me, and I feel something weird in the core of my chest. I can't decide if it's good or bad-it's bad, I answer to myself, stopping any strange thoughts that will invade my mind. I look into his eyes, and he stares back, almost trapping me in a trance. Neither of us pull away, as we dare each other to continue our gaze towards each other. _This means nothing,_ I say silently to him. He holds me up, slightly throwing me up into the air a few inches to adjust his grip on me causing me to break the stare and squirm. He smiles, finding amusement in my reaction to his sudden thrust, and how this angered me and says, "That wasn't so bad now was it Miss Mockingjay?"

I don't answer, I just hold onto him for support and avert my eyes to the ground. He really likes to see me mad. He walks out of my room and into the hospital. All the nurses in the hallway come to the halt, and stare at the new handsome boy who came in and is now carrying the cold and short tempered girl on fire. My face flushes as they all stare daggers at me, and all I want to do is yell, _it's not what you think! _Though I can't, because that would cause even more gossip. I miserably frown, and just avert my eyes and face Cato's muscular chest under the normal district thirteen attire. The number thirteen on his upper chest just exasperates me to no end, and it taunts in how he got in so easily. I place my hand over the thirteen exasperated, not wanting to look at it. I hear Cato let out a vexed grunt, probably thinking I'm just touching his chest. He most likely thinks I'm insane. The nurses probably think I'm lustfully laying a palm on his chest in admiration, I pray he doesn't assume I'm suddenly turning soft on him because I'm not. I take my hand off his chest abruptly, and look at the ground instead. I smile in a annoyed manner to myself of how I've survived two hunger games and Snow's army; yet I need some district two boy to carry me across the room.

Cato continues walking through the hospital, his facial expression is neutral.

My tangled hair falls behind my shoulder and it lightly touches Cato's arm. He stiffens at the feel of it, but relaxes, as he realizes it's just my hair. "Will you please move your hair?" he asks me not kindly but not rudely. "Get it off me, it's annoying."

I ignore his sly comment, and let go of his neck with one of my hands, and brush my hair back over my shoulder. "I'm sorry," I mutter sarcastically. "You're really uptight, you know that, right?" I critic him.

He raises an eyebrow. "Look who's talking," he replies harshly.

I shrug and say back quietly, "I'm just saying, I see right through you, your whole act, your whole nice guy, because underneath you aren't the good guy."

He snorts. "Oh yeah?"

"Yep," I reply curtly.

He walks out of the hospital and quickens his pace down the clear hallway. He tightens his arms around me, pulling me closer to his chest, and he leans his head down so I have to look at his face. "Well, I think that you, are the same. I see right through you, the whole good intentions and stuff." He sets me down on a decorative dresser on the side of the hallway that's spread out every twenty feet to make the halls feel more homely. I'm not prepared for the departure so when he suddenly props me down on it I nearly fall back but he catches my waist. He holds me there for a split second and our eyes lock. The feeling of his hands clenched around my tiny waist makes me relax for a second. He notices and leans me back up aggressively, with no tenderness in his hands causing me to tense back up. He slowly slides his hands down my waist, and down to my hips. Then he pulls his large hands off my hips and back to his side. I sit with my legs dangling weakly off the dresser and I stare at Cato, afraid he's going to leave me in a result of my rudeness.

"What are you doing?" I exclaim.

Cato stares at me, and doesn't move and presses his hands on either sides of my bare legs, trapping me between him and the wall. I scoot back against the dresser shyly, a bit intimidated by his intense look in his eyes. I stare into those frosty blue irises that look like snow shining in the sun on one of the transition days from winter to spring. His tanned skin compliments his beautiful eyes, along with his blond hair, and for the first time I see his attractive qualities. He's no Finnick Odair, but he's almost in that alley.

Beautiful, yet I disgust him. His looks carry me no sympathy for my cruel ways, nor makes me more attracted to him-as if I would ever want to kiss him. No-I won't even think about it!

The look in his eyes is hidden, masked by a mysterious facade, not giving away any feelings. "I want you to be quiet and listen." I press my lips together but raise an eyebrow. His mouth is tensed as he murmurs, "Katniss, stop accusing me of being bad. I understand what it's like not to trust someone. I grew up not being able to trust people because we were probably going to try and kill each other one day. You need to trust me, right now Katniss. You can't afford to be this defensive, when you're in a rebellion, you take what you have and work with it."

"I can't work with you," I sneer.

"Why?"

"Because you're hiding something, I know you are," I growl. "Everything is just way too easy for you."

He groans and steps away from me angrily. "It's sheer luck. I don't mean for everyone to like me-"

I cut him off. "Of course you don't, you just kiss up to everyone, even me."

"Flattery is sometimes a good thing when you want people to trust you," he replies. He bring his face slightly closer to mine and I feel faintly his hot breath, different from his cold skin. "I understand what it's like to judge someone. I hated you at first, but now I respect you."

I grimace. "Like I need your respect."

He smiles. "You do actually, because most of the people here have respect for you."

I keep my eyes locked on his icy blue ones. I know he's right.

"Just pick me back up," I mumble quietly, the slightest bit of sadness sprinkled on my voice.

He keeps his eyes locked on me and places his hand under my thighs. When his hand makes contact with my skin, though aware of what's happening, my heart skips a beat. He lifts me in the air and says softly, "Just please... Just try to trust me. If you don't trust, me don't hate me."

I avert my eyes from his and mumble, "No guarantees, sorry." He sighs heavily but I don't feel guilt or pity. Then I realize something, "Why aren't I in a wheel chair?" I demand.

He smiles and shakes his head. "It took you long enough to notice," he replies. "You didn't say please."

I'm about to lash out at him, but retain myself towards doing so. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Please," I say.

"We're too far now," he replies coldly. "Unless you want the nurses to get seconds on the view of you carrying me."

I close my mouth, and as payback to his rudeness I push my hair my long tousled and tangled black hair over my shoulder, so it caresses Cato's shoulder again.

"What did I say about the hair," he rebukes.

I smirk and look up at him, and whisper back, mimicking his tone perfectly, "You didn't say please."

He grunts at this, and shakes his head. He takes a left down the hallway and I see the lunch room straight ahead. I dread the moment I'll walk through the door, and the impression I'll make by being carried by Cato. More importantly, what will Gale think? Cato walks through the doors and as he does everyone in the cafeteria's eyes dart up to us. How my arms are wrapped helplessly around Cato's large neck, and how his hand is lightly supporting my back, his finger on my spine. How Cato has his hand place on my knee, his thumb on my thigh. For an extra little something for the audience of the squad, he lightly traces circles on my mid thigh. I squirm slightly at the feeling of his thumb on my thigh, but I don't let my face show any emotion. I lock eyes first with Gale, who's at a table in the back. His silver eyes flashing with shock at first, but then he brushes it off as he sees my flushed cheeks and infuriated eyes at what Cato's doing to me. Next my eyes meet with Finnick. His scanned hands have finally halted tying his rope as he stares up at me and Cato. His amazing green eyes that would make any girl's heart melt, are not as distant as he stares at me in both fascination and bewilderment. His scruffy bronze hair is tangled and messy; he hasn't thought of grooming it. Though it's crazy how he can look so distraught but be so appealing to the eye. Lastly, my eyes meet with Haymitch's bloodshot ones, finally being snapped out of his hangover my guess. His eyes show only disapproval.

"Where to?" Cato suddenly asks.

"What? You're done humiliating me in front of the squad and everyone I know, as well as adding that little thumb gesture at the end? Thank you for that, that was much to my appreciation," I say, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

His rolls his eyes. "My guess is you want to sit with your hormonally confused cousin, Gale?" he questions jokingly.

"What?" I ask, completely confused with this statement.

"So you lie about a romance with a boy and call me a liar when I haven't lied about anything?"he accuses me.

"Just stop," I vent quietly. "Stop with the lying, and the accusing me of misjudging you, and how I'm evil-"

"I didn't say you were evil-"

"I want to sit with my hormonally confused cousin Gale," I cut him off before he can say something else that confuses me.

He carries me to the back and makes eye contact with nearly every person staring in the room. He makes it to the back table, and sets me down across from Finnick. I immediately disregard Cato from the conversation as I say softly, "Hey Fin, how are you."

His eyes are back to that cold distant look and he's back to tying his string, barely touching his food. He looks up at me, and I see the guilt and sadness in my eyes, the same I feel, but I can cope with it slightly better. "I'm tying knots," he replies in his tenor voice that is like music to one's ears. He whispers under his breath, "I love you Annie, be safe," before he looks back at me.

He sets a hand on the table, and I pat it lightly. I pity him so much for the unbearable pain he faces everyday. Finnick, besides Gale-even sometimes more than Gale now-is the one person I can always be with, or talk to. Gale often goes into a rage nowadays about the capitol while Finnick talks to me without getting angry; cautiously, but still does.

"Hi Cato," Gale says politely.

"Hi Gale," he returns curtly, Cato's eyes resting on Finnick, and how him and I seem to get into a dazed state of mourning when together.

"So what was with that entrance?" Gale asks jokingly.

"Katniss needed help getting here, and she didn't say please so she didn't get to ride in the wheel chair," Cato replies with a smirk on his face. Gale laughs, and I see even Finnick's lips twitch upward slightly. I, however, don't smile. Not the slightest bit. "You must be Finnick Odair," Cato says kindly to Finnick. Finnick looks at him and nods. "Wow, it's so amazing to meet you! I'm such a big fan!"

"So is all of the percentage of Panem's females," I reply cooly. Finnick brakes out an actual smile at this comment and reaches for a sugar cube on his plate and tosses it to me. I smile and wink at him and put it in my mouth.

Cato is unshaken by my comment and continues his conversation with Gale, and I with Finnick. I only pick up bits and pieces of their conversation until I hear Gale ask,"You want to sit down with us Cato?"

Cato looks at me, and I look grimly back. A smile spreads across his lips as he nods and says, "Sure!" and slides in next to me across Gale.

Finnick glances at me confused and sees the horrified look in my eyes how Cato his sitting next to me, mistaking it for a mourning moment, and he tosses me a small rope. I take it nevertheless and loop the string around my finger and pull it through the look. I continue this again, and again.

Cato continues to look at Gale and talk casually. Occasionally they laugh together, and crack jokes. I'm surprised Cato is getting along with Gale, usually Gale doesn't like guys who are around me. He relatively is suspicious of Finnick even.

I get engrossed in the knots, trying to block the sound of the two having a great time when

I see some food get shoved in front of me. "Eat," Haymitch orders me. I hiss at him, and push the food away, feeling no appetite. "You too pretty boy," Haymitch says, directed to Finnick. Finnick pauses and puts of fork full of chicken breast in his mouth, and then puts it down, then starts tying knots again.

"He's right Mockingjay," Cato says to me. I pause my knotting process and glare at Cato.

"That's what I want to hear," Haymitch says, praising Cato for saying he's right. "Good lad."

Cato puts his hand around the side of my waist closest to him and says, "You're way too skinny."

"I'm fine!" I snap, and push the food further away. I try to shake his hand of me, but he tightens it against my skin slightly.

"Hey Katniss," Haymitch says. I ignore him like a juvenile. "Look what I have," he coaxes.

Cato's hand slides down to my lower stomach, and I physically push his hand off me. He lets go finally and then puts his hand back on his lap.

I bring my eyes to Haymitch and I watch as he rolls a wheelchair with his hand over to me and I reach out to grab it, but he pulls it away before he can't. "Eat, or you have to take the S.S. Cato back to your dorm room." I dart my head to Cato and he flashes me a crooked grin.

"I'm a great transportation system, but you already know that," Cato say with a wink.

Gale laughs at this to my surprise.

I look at Cato with anger and growl, "I've had much better."

He smirks and chuckles. "She's lying. I happen to be an amazing."

"I'd have to disagree. You often stalled, and you ever broke down and stopped."

I look to Gale and he looks at me in a soft, loving gaze that makes me slightly uncomfortable.

"Alright you two, now Katniss, what do you want?"

I turn and grab my food and stuff it in my mouth. Haymitch pats my back and says encouragingly, "There we go." He turns to Finnick. "You too, no knots for a day if you don't-" before Haymitch can finish Finnick is biting down on his food. I finish about half my plate when Haymitch leaves, giving me the wheel chair. I stop eating and get back to roping. I tie intricate knots, over and over again, my fingers fumbling the strings. My mind shuts down, until I hear something.

"So did you want to volunteer for the games," Gale asks.

Cato shrugs. "At first, yes. But then I decided that I didn't want the capitol to turn me into a monster. I'm so thankful I didn't volunteer. Besides, I'm not going to just be a piece of their games by volunteering."

My heart snaps in two. In that moment, he looked _just_ like him. He sounded _just_ like him.

Finnick notices my face first and says softly, "Katniss..."

Both Cato and Gale look at me, but I'm already gone. I find a sudden surge of strength and stand up and stumble tithe doorway and I grab onto the wall for support, and as I do so, I let the tears stream down my face. Peeta's words, they swirl in my head, taunting me, reminding me of the love I could be feeling at this moment.

"If I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever."

"If I win and you die, I don't have a home to go back to, you are my life."

"I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you."

"I remember when they asked if anyone knew the valley song and your hand shot straight up."

"From then on I was a gonner. For the last eleven years I've been trying to work up the nerve to talk to you."

"Most of my nightmares are of losing you."

I start panting and I the tears roll down my face, not stopping. I finally collapse onto the floor my leg giving out. "Peeta," I whimper, as I crunch down in a ball, despite the unbearable pain in my knee. I crawl to the closet across the hall and walk into it. I close the door and lock it. I sit in the darkness and weep silently, missing the boy's arms who would give me comfort in times like this, and would wash all the bad nightmares away.

Cato looked exactly like Peeta, and for that I hated him more. I want Peeta here with me, more than I can bear, but the projection of Peeta so clear in my mind at this moment isn't as great as the real him.

I lean my head back and let my emotions flow in the dark, not that it matters.

He's not coming back anytime soon.

* * *

I'm woken up by a light that flashes on my face. Bright, pale and it makes me squint my puffy eyes. The door opens and two hands pick me up and carry me out. I don't protest, I just begin crying again. I come into the light, and find it's Gale who's found me, his tan skin wrapped around me. I don't acknowledge him, I just lean my face into his shirt and let my tears stain the district thirteen fabric. He strokes my back, softly and kisses my head as he sits me down on the floor. I curl my knees tightly to my chest, and bury my face in them and let out a choked sob.

"Catnip, Cato is worried about you," he mumbles. "You just ran off away from him."

"Peeta," I sniffle. "He said that. Cato sounded like him." I lift my head up and stare at Gale. "Gale, I need him back," I sob. "I miss him. And Finnick needs Annie."

He nods slowly. "I know Catnip," he walks over and wraps his arms around me, but it doesn't give the same affect Peeta's embrace did. "We'll get him, soon. We just need orders from Coin."

"He'll die," I whisper.

Gale doesn't know how to respond. He just puts his finger under my chin and coaxes me up to him. I stare into his silver eyes, but his gaze doesn't meet mine. He stares down at my lips. He bring his lips softly to mine. Just one kiss, and he pulls away. All I feel is pain in the core of my chest and showing admiration to someone other than the boy who loves me irrevocably and unconditionally. "Do you want to go to sleep?" he says to me, caressing my cheek with his fingertips.

I nod, and rub my stinging eyes. Gale lifts me up and carries me to me my room, silent on the way. "Gale," I mumble into his shirt. "I can't see Cato."

"Why?" he asks softly. "He's a really nice guy."

I feel a twinge run up my spine at this. "He reminds me too much of him."

Gale looks at me and sighs. "Catnip, he looks nothing like him. He just have blonde hair and blue eyes. Nothing else."

"I can't look at him," I reply in a large sob.

* * *

_Cato:_

I run my fingers through my new brunette hair in disgust. I died my hair for her. I can't wait until she dies. Gale came to me today and said because I resemble Peeta she refuses to look at me. I don't look like that little shrimp but my hair and eyes are the same color so I guess that's where she got that from.

I couldn't afford to look like her past boyfriend that she still loves if I want to seduce her. Though as I look in the mirror I notice my eyes stand out a lot more with the brown. But I still hate it. My hair was perfect, any hair reconstructing system along the lines of more than twenty minutes is a bad haircut. This brown hair wasted my time for a girl I hate, therefore I hate it.

"This looks amazing, it suits you better!" One of the brat's stylist says.

I smile and say, "Thanks. I wouldn't want to bring to pain to Katniss, especially after all she's been through."

"Such a sweet boy," a fat girl remarks.

"I just care about her, she's too valuable to be hurt. Too bad she doesn't like me," I mumble.

I hear a gasp from the first girl, "Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know," I whisper. I pause and look at her with a gaze that girls cannot resist. "Could you talk to her for me? Not much, but just try to get her to loosen up a bit?"

The girl nods and places a hand lightly on my shoulder. "Of course," she whispers.

I smile and nod in acknowledgement. "Thank you," I say and stand up. I walk out of the room slowly.

I hear the fat girl whisper to the other, "He's so nice and handsome."

I can't help but smile to myself as I leave the room.

"Hey, how does it look?" Gale asks, whose been waiting outside for me.

I place my finger to my shaggy hair and purse my lips. "It looks different."

Gale snorts and rolls his eyes. I come into sight and he glances at me. "You look the same, just with brown hair."

Gale stands up and gestures me to come walking with him. God, the way Gale treats me is like I'm the new popular kid and he'll be my little follower until he's best friends with me. "Do you think I can visit Katniss yet?" I ask. "I want to show her how committed of a soldier I am."

"You died your hair," Gale replies jokingly.

"I liked my blonde hair," I mumble back, too quiet for him to hear.

"No, I don't think you can see Katniss. She's in an extremely dark place right now and she is really sensitive," he says seriously.

I want to make a sly remark or retort but I have to remain keeping the part of Mr. Charming. "I hope she gets better. Is there any way I can help her?"

He shrugs. "She's pretty lost. Ever since Peeta left she's been in depression," he says. His hands turn to loose fists as he mumbles, "But claims she doesn't know if she's in love with Peeta so I don't know if I can make a move on her or not."

Well that's good for me, I can probably slide into the slot of the one she's in love with if she has yet to make a decision. I like the hormonally confused cousin, he gives me information I need. He's like a textbook of Miss Mockingjay's cruel life.

"Where's her father?" I question Gale.

"He died when she was younger," he says. "With my dad, and many others in a mine explosion."

I feel a bit strange I feel no sympathy towards them. People died in district two all the time from fights to training that was too hard.

"Gale do you know how I can possibly get her to trust me?" I ask.

"She's extremely reserved, but I could talk to her for you," Gale says shrugging.

I have Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Coin, her styling team, and Gale on my side already.

This is all just too easy.

I watch the Mockingjay's long twisted hair fall over her shoulder, and to my surprise, I find myself missing the feeling of hair tangled on my arm.

* * *

**Will Katniss ever trust Cato? Will Peeta come back? Will Katniss find out Cato really is playing her?  
**

**All will be answered in future chapters.  
**

**Okay guys, sorry for my uber late update, it was just I got all caught up with summer and I've been working on a novel on my own... I understand it's unexceptable how I took so long to update both this story as well as invincible (it will be updated soon too, just wanted to get this chapter out first) but now that school has started I'll find more of a need to write this in my spare time. I know it's usually vice versa, but my summer was packed between trips and family, I just couldn't find the urge to write this. Thanks sooo much for all the wonderful reviews, and thanks to all your anonymous reviews also, I love you guys!  
**

**Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me, and again I won't discontinue this story, nor will I with invincible. I hope I will not take so long to update, but I can't promise every other day updates because I'm not sure how much homework I'll have this year.  
**

**Please review because it keeps me going, of course I'm flattered if you follow my story, but it just doesn't get me all excited like reviews do.  
**

**Thanks for reading, and again review, review, review!  
**

**If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me!  
**

**I apologize for only a little romance within this chapter, it's just because it wouldn't be realistic for Katniss to immediately falling for him.  
**

**Here's the questions for the next chapters:  
**

**Is Cato mean enough?  
**

**Are Gale and Cato's relationship realistic?  
**

**How should Cato try to win Katniss over?  
**

**Again reviews are appreciated and make me update faster. Thanks again for sticking with me! (and my lazy self :/)  
**

**Until next time :)**

**New Lights **


End file.
